Tangled Arrows
by FromTheAshesXx
Summary: Felicity has grown up believing everything her father, Ivo, tells her about her magic hair, the world outside her tower, and the people in it. But when a vigilante in green leather stumbles upon her while on the run from palace soldiers, all of that will change. My spin on Tangled, Arrow-style! Olicity [AU]
1. Chapter 1

So! Another story for a completely different fandom! This is my first Arrow fic - it's completely Olicity and obviously AU. I was watching _Tangled_ for the fiftieth time and suddenly inspiration struck. It's taken me a while to actually get this one typed up, since I've been struggling through AP exams and catching up on work I missed while I was out sick, but now it's finally done and I couldn't wait to post it. I love both the movie and the TV show, so I hope I do the two justice. I've made quite a few changes to the original _Tangled_ storyline, some minor and some major, but I'm still attempting to preserve the integrity of the movie. In the end, this is a mesh of the two, and I wanted to change a few aspects and make the story my own so it would be more interesting, not simply a retelling of the movie with different characters.

Also, I probably won't be able to do much with this in the way of posting new chapters until school ends, as I'm about to be swamped with makeup work and end-of-year prep, but I DO intend to continue this - at least, if you guys want me to. That's why I'm going ahead and posting this; I want to see if there's anybody interested in this. I'll probably continue it no matter what, simply because I love to write and I want to finish it.

So, without further ado, here's the first chapter of **Tangled Arrows**.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither _Tangled_ nor _Arrow_. _Tangled_ belongs to Disney - and I think he plotline of the Rapunzel story belongs to the Brothers Grimm - and _Arrow_ belongs to DC and The CW. I am merely playing in the proverbial sandbox.

* * *

**Tangled Arrows  
****~ Chapter 1 ~**

_T__his… is the story of how I died._

_But don't worry, it's actually a pretty happy story, and truthfully it's not even mine._

_Instead, it's about a girl. A girl named… Felicity._

_And it starts… with the sun._

_Once upon a time – because isn't that how all good stories begin? – a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sunlight, there grew a magic golden flower. This flower had the ability to heal the sick and injured, to rid a person of sickness and mend any wound._

_Centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom – the Kingdom of Starling. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen, Edward and Rebecca Smoak. Kind, honest, and loyal until the end, they were loved by all. Peace reigned, crops flourished, and everyone lived in harmony. Everything was perfect – well, almost everything._

_You see, the king and queen had everything they could ever want, except for one thing – a baby. More than anything, Edward and Rebecca wanted a child to call their own, to love and care for and raise. But for years, they lived in disappointment, for they never succeeded in conceiving._

_Until…_

* * *

Cracking open the thick wooden door, Edward Smoak peered into the library and located his wife reading by the fireplace. Sucking in a deep breath to steady his nerves, he made his way over to her, the creaking of the floor boards under his polished boots echoing loudly in his ears. His palms began to sweat and his pulse quickened the closer he got, physical manifestations of the anxiety and worry that swirled within him.

"Did the doctor tell you why you've been feeling so sick during your appointment, Rebecca?" the king asked hesitantly, taking a seat on the couch beside his wife and examining her face for any signs of pain or queasiness.

The tired woman closed the book she had been reading and met his gaze. "Yes he did, dear. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well? What did he say?" he asked anxiously, hoping that nothing serious was ailing the woman he loved. She had been sick for weeks, and though she protested he had eventually grown so worried that he called the royal doctor and asked him to come take a look at her.

"Edward, darling," the queen began, a radiant smile lighting up her face. "I'm pregnant."

King Edward – a tall, regal man that never backed down from anything and inspired the respect and awe of many with his presence alone – was speechless. His mouth literally dropped open, his eyes opened wide in shock, and no matter how hard he tried he found himself incapable of expressing the extreme wonder and joy that he felt in that moment.

His wife laughed and laid a hand on his cheek, knowing that his shock was born not out of discontent with the situation, but pure happiness. After all, when they doctor had given her the news, her reaction had been much the same, just with the addition of tears streaming down her cheeks. She had wanted to run and tell her husband immediately, but refrained because she knew he was in an important meeting with a few of his advisors. For years they had tried to conceive, wanting nothing more than a child to call their own, but so far they'd had no luck. This turn of events was more than welcomed by both husband and wife; it was just difficult to take it in and believe it after so long.

Still chuckling, she spoke, trying to break her husband out of his shocked stupor. "Eddy, dear, say something."

Edward blinked, delight spreading across his face and his eyes shining. "You're sure? I'm not dreaming, am I? You're really… _We're_ really…"

"Yes, I'm sure. I had the doctor run multiple tests just to make sure," Rebecca reassured him in her soft, lilting voice.

Suddenly, Rebecca found herself in the arms of her husband and spinning in circles, his elated laughter ringing in her ears. "We're going to have a baby! A child, one of our own. Oh, Becca, can you believe it?!" It dawned on him that he was spinning around his _pregnant_ wife, and he promptly though better of it and set her down, instead hugging her carefully to his chest. "Our daughter is going to be the best, the most beautiful girl in the kingdom – in the whole world. She'll never want for anything; I'll make sure of it."

"Daughter? How do you know that baby is going to be a girl?" Rebecca laughed, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"I just do. Call it a father's intuition," Edward replied, loving the way the word _'father'_ rolled off his tongue. By the way his wife's eyes welled up, so did she. Bending down to brush a kiss across her forehead, the king whispered, "Darling, you've made me the happiest man in the world."

* * *

_After that, everything was perfect. All the people of Starling were ecstatic, overjoyed for their king and queen. A nursery was set up, baby goods were bought, and the castle was abuzz with excitement. Everyone was eager to do something to prepare for the coming prince or princess. Edward remained adamant that the baby was a girl, much to his wife's amusement. For her part, Rebecca maintained that she would be happy no matter what, as long as the baby was healthy._

_And they were exactly that – happy._

_But then, Rebecca fell sick. _Really_ sick._

_Nothing the royal doctor tried could cure her – nothing any of the doctors they called in could cure her. They were running out of time, and people started getting desperate. And when people get desperate, that's usually when they start looking for a miracle._

_Or, in this case, a magic golden flower._

* * *

"Leave no stone unturned, no valley unexplored," King Edward commanded, letting his gaze roam over the soldiers assembled. "I want that flower found, no matter what."

"Yes, sir," replied the captain, Quentin Lance. "We'll bring it back for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Edward said gratefully, clasping the man's shoulder and giving him a desperate look.

Captain Lance nodded, returning the gesture, before calling out orders to his troops. The same thought resonated within the mind of every man present:

They _had_ to find that flower.

And, after several stressful days of searching, they finally did. Quentin himself carefully removed it from the rocky soil of the cliff it resided on, making sure to keep all of its roots intact, and repotted it for the voyage back to Starling. He personally delivered it to King Edward, who in turn gave it to the doctor. The golden flower was detached from its stem and steeped in water. The resulting broth was administered to the ailing queen, and the kingdom held its breath. It was a shame, they thought, to destroy the life of such a beautiful and helpful flower, but everyone agreed that if it saved Queen Rebecca, then it was worth it.

* * *

_The magic of the golden flower healed Queen Rebecca, and a few months later, a beautiful baby girl – a princess was born. She had her mother's radiant smile and lilting voice, her father's nose and affinity for laughter, luminous blue-green eyes, and luscious golden hair. Everyone who met her couldn't help but love her._

_They named her Felicity – 'father's joy.'_

_In celebration of her birth, they lit a lantern and launched it into the sky._

_And, of course, they threw a party._

* * *

"Edward!" a jovial voice called out, ringing in the large courtroom where the surprise baby shower was taking place.

"Robert! I'm so glad you could make it!" the king replied, clasping his friend's shoulder and pulling him in for a hug.

Close friends since birth, Robert Queen and Edward Smoak were an inseparable duo and loyal beyond compare to each other. Officially, Robert was Edward's senior advisor, but in reality they were more like brothers, and Rebecca was close friends with Robert's wife, Moira. They helped each other, gave each other advice… and celebrated the birth of children together. The Queens had been blessed with a son five years ago, and while admittedly jealous the king and queen had still been ecstatic for their friends. And now that Edward and Rebecca had finally been granted that same joy, the trio was eager to celebrate with them.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Robert replied. "Moira and I couldn't be happier for you and Rebecca."

"I doubt we could be happier ourselves," Edward said with a smile, turning to watch his wife. The radiant glow she always seemed to have had doubled during her pregnancy, and as of yet had failed to diminish. Her eyes glowed and her face was constantly pulled into a smile, even when their daughter woke them up in the middle of the night.

Looking up from her conversation, Rebecca noticed her husband's adoring gaze and smiled, making her way over to him. "Hello, dear. And Robert! It's so good to see you," she greeted the pair.

"It's good to see you too, Rebecca," Robert replied.

"Where's Moira and Oliver?" Rebecca questioned.

"Oliver was fussing about the tux Moira made him wear, so she decided to wait outside for a bit until he calmed down. They should be coming soon…" Robert gave a cursory glance about the crowded room, pausing when he found the two he was searching for. "Ah! There they are!" he exclaimed, raising a hand and waving it in the air to gain his wife's attention.

Moira saw the gesture and wove her way through the throngs of people towards them, tugging a reluctant Oliver along by his hand. "There you are! You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to find you in this place. You'd think something big had happened for all the people here," Moira teased upon reaching them, immediately dropping her son's hand in favor of pulling her friend into a hug. "How are you, Rebecca?" she asked when they broke apart.

"I couldn't be better," Rebecca replied honestly. "Still tired, yes, and having to get up at all hours of the night is bothersome, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. All I have to do is look at her, and it's all worth it."

Oliver, finally freed from his mother's grasp, launched himself into Edward's arms, shouting, "Uncle Eddy!"

"Hey there, buddy," Edward replied, swinging the boy in a circle. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Well, the food's good, but Momma made me wear this itchy suit and there's a lot of people I don't know here. Uncle Eddy, why do they keep pinching my cheek?"

Edward laughed, reaching up to tweak that very cheek. "It's because you're so cute, Ollie."

Oliver swatted at the hand and pouted. "No I'm not! I'm han… hans… handsome! That's what Momma says."

"Well your mother is right," Edward replied, ruffling the boy's hair.

Grinning, Oliver looked around the room. "What's this party for, anyways? Is it somebody's birthday?"

"The party is for my daughter," Edward told him. "She was born a few weeks ago, and we're celebrating it. So yes, in a way it is somebody's birthday."

"It's a girl? Aw, man! But I told you to make it a boy! Me an' Tommy want someone to play with!" Oliver huffed, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Ollie, but I couldn't control it. Besides, you can still play with her when she gets big enough," Edward consoled the boy in his arms, biting back a smile.

"_Fine_. I guess that'll be okay," Oliver relented with a very put-upon expression.

"Would you like to meet her?" Rebecca asked. The question was intended more for Moira and Robert, but it was Oliver who answered.

"Yeah!" He wriggled out of the king's arms and grabbed his hand. "C'mon Uncle Eddy, I wanna see her!" he said enthusiastically, pulling on the taller man's hand.

"Whoa, hold on there Ollie," Edward cautioned, tugging the boy back to his side and squatting to be on eye level with him.

"What's wrong? Aunt Becca said we could go see her," Oliver questioned, tilting his head to the side with a frown.

"And we can go see her. But you can't go running over there. She might be asleep, and if she is then we need to be quiet so we don't wake her up. Can you do that for me?"

Oliver nodded assuredly, his blonde locks swinging with the motion. "Uh-huh, I promise!"

"Alright. Then follow me," Edward said. He led the small group through the crowded room to a slightly raised dais at the front where an ornate cradle sat. A company of guards stood at alert behind it, keeping a careful watch out for any mischief. Their king and queen had finally been granted their dearest wish in the form of a beautiful, enchanting baby girl, and they weren't about to let anything happen to the little bundle of joy.

Upon reaching the cradle, Oliver stood up on his tiptoes and peered over the edge. Inside, dressed in a soft blue gown and swathed in soft blankets, lay a tiny, pinkish thing with a bit of yellow fluff on its head. Oliver had never seen a baby before, and he cocked his head, observing her with interest.

"Why's she so tiny? And _pink_?" he asked in a whisper, careful not to wake her up.

"It's because she's only a few weeks old, Ollie. You looked like that when you were born too," Moira answered with a smile.

"I did?" Oliver questioned, returning his gaze to the baby in fascination.

Just then, Felicity stretched her little arms and gave a small yawn, blinking open her eyes and looking around at the new faces with curious interest. Oliver's breath caught when her big, bright blue eyes fixed themselves on him. She was silent for a moment, simply watching him watch her, and then a grin broke out on her face and she gurgled happily, reaching out for him. He leaned forward enough so that her tiny fist could grab ahold of a lock of his hair. Oliver winced slightly when she tugged on it, but instead of complaining or pulling away he reached up and coaxed her hand to wrap around his finger in place of his hair. Felicity complied happily, cooing and giggling as she looked up at him.

"Hey there, little girl," Oliver said in a soft tone he'd never used before. "My name's Oliver, and when you get bigger, you, me, an' Tommy're gonna be best friends, okay? Uncle Eddy says that you'll still play with us, even though you're a girl an' we're boys…"

Edward smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, and looked over at Robert. "They're getting along well, aren't they?" he commented lightly.

"I should say so," replied Robert. "I've never seen Ollie act like that before."

"And I haven't seen Felicity take to a stranger so quickly before," Edward said. The two shared a mischievous grin, both thinking the same thought.

"Whatever you two are planning, stop it right now. I don't trust that look," Rebecca warned them sternly.

"What look?" Edward asked, adopting an innocent expression for her. "Can't two good friends talk about how well their children are getting along?"

"Yes, they can. But you've got that look in your eyes, and I can tell that you're planning something. Spill," his wife commanded, leveling him with a hard look and crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Oh, it's nothing really, dear. But say, sweetheart, what would you think about becoming officially related to the Queen family…?"

"Edward!"

* * *

_And in that moment, everything was perfect._

_But then that moment ended._

* * *

A soft creaking noise permeated the deep slumber Edward Smoak was enjoying, rousing him to a reluctant state of consciousness. Sighing silently, he rolled away from his wife and onto his back, glancing around the room in search of the disturbance.

What he saw made him bolt up in bed, a shout forming on his lips.

A figure in a dark cloak was perched in the wide open bay windows at the far side of the room, a small bundle in his arms.

"Guards!" Edward shouted, scrambling to untangle himself from the covers and racing across the room. "Guards! Help!"

The shouting disturbed the Felicity, who had previously been sleeping peacefully even in the arms of her kidnapper, and she wriggled in the tight blankets she'd been wrapped in and began to cry. The cloaked man cursed softly under his breath and turned away. Edward was only able to catch a glimpse of dark hair and ice blue eyes before, with a flourish of his cape –

The man was gone.

And his daughter – his precious, darling Felicity – was gone with him.

* * *

_The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find their lost princess. For deep within a forest, in a hidden tower, the kidnapper raised the child as his own._

* * *

"Why can't I go outside?" an adorable four-year-old asked, gazing into the fire as her father brushed her long, golden hair.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, full of horrible, selfish people. That's why you must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, my flower?"

"Yes, Daddy," the girl replied, turning to smile trustingly up at him before beginning to sing.

"_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…"_

* * *

_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything, and Felicity was a curious child. Once a year, on the day her father called her birthday, Felicity would tiptoe across the tower, open the main window, and watch a million tiny lights appear as the sun went down, lighting the night sky with gold and sparking her interest._

_For each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day…_

_Their lost princess would return._

**~TBC~**

* * *

So what did you guys think? Any guesses as to who the kidnapper is? Please let me know in a PM/ review. Any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, or factual mishaps are all mine, and if you see any feel free to point them out. They improve my writing skills, making your reading even better!

Until next time!

**~ FromTheAshesXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Here you are guys! The next chapter in **Tangled Arrows**! I'm actually surprised that I got this finished so fast... and I've already gotten a page in Word typed up for the third chapter! Go me! I know I should probably be studying, since exams start... _tomorrow_... but I just **had** to get this finished. Think of it as an early apology present, since exam week(s) is gonna set me back a bit on my writing schedule. But never fear! The story shall go on! I just might not be the most faithful of update-ers. Anywho, I wish all you guys out there good luck on your exams! Hang in there, and we'll survive until the end of the school year!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither _Tangled_ nor _Arrow_. _Tangled_ belongs to Disney - and I think he plotline of the Rapunzel story belongs to the Brothers Grimm - and _Arrow_ belongs to DC and The CW. I am merely playing in the proverbial sandbox.

* * *

**Tangled Arrows**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

The sun was high in the sky, casting warm golden light over the surrounding landscape, when a small chameleon darted out between the gap left by the partially open shutters and hid behind a flower pot on the window sill, changing colors to blend in instinctively as he tried to catch his breath. There were a few beats of silence, and then –

"Aha!" Felicity exclaimed, throwing the shutters open and scanning the sill for any sign of her friend. Smiling, she said lightly, "I guess Digg's not hiding out here…"

The chameleon chuckled softly in victory, glad to have finally won a round, when something wrapped tightly around his tail and pulled him up. "Gotcha!" smirked Felicity, startling him into his natural green color. Releasing him from the strand of her hair wrapped around his tail, she said, "That makes twenty-two for me… How about twenty-three out of forty-five?"

Digg frowned and shook his head. _No._ "Well, what do you want to do?" Felicity asked, sitting on the sill beside him. He immediately turned around and pointed out the window at the valley with his tail. _Outside._ "Oh no. I like it in here, and so do you." The chameleon stuck his tongue out at her, his deadpan expression clearly disagreeing. "Oh, come on Digg, it's not so bad in there," she cajoled as she picked him up.

Turning around, Felicity stood and faced the interior of the tower, determining what needed to be done and in what order. The note she'd found on the fridge that morning indicated that her father wouldn't be back until that afternoon, so she had most of the day to herself, as usual.

"Let's start on the chores," she decided, setting Digg on her shoulder. He sighed but nodded, submitting to his friend's persistent optimism. They swept the floor, polished, waxed, and mopped, then started some laundry. When that was done, Felicity made herself some lunch and they worked a puzzle together. She beat Digg at chess a few times before talking him into letting her make him a dress, something he was very displeased with. They did some yoga together, then she moved on to her boxes of paints and brushes and attacked the walls.

Felicity sighed happily as she dragged her brush across the smooth walls of the tower. This was her escape, her way to express herself. Currently, she was working on a mural above the fireplace, sitting on the ledge and letting her feet swing freely. She'd had that ream again – the same one she usually got around this time of year – and the images wouldn't leave her mind, so she decided to paint them. And hey, maybe getting it out of her system would give her the courage she needed when it came time to talk to her father about the contents of the painting.

* * *

"Oliver! Come here, I want you to meet somebody!" a boisterous voice called out.

Snapped out of his spiraling thoughts concerning his plans for later than night, Oliver Queen dropped the rag he'd been using to wipe off the bar counter and turned to search for the source of the voice in the crowded room. He spotted his friend by the door, one arm around a pretty brunette and the other waving in the air to get his attention. Chuckling, Oliver wove his way through the throngs of patrons and joined the couple. "What's up Tommy?" he asked, giving his friend a knowing look.

Tommy Merlyn flushed slightly but recovered quickly. "Oliver, I would like you to meet Laurel Lance. Laurel, this is my best friend and partner in crime and ownership, Oliver Queen."

Oliver pressed a polite kiss to the back of the hand offered to him and said, "So I take it you're the mystery girl that Tommy refuses to talk about. It's nice to finally meet you."

She smiled and replied curiously, "Mystery girl?"

"Tommy has never had any problem with talking about the girls he… _meets_… before. So when he started to clam up about where he'd been and who he'd seen and actually _blushing_, I knew something was up," Oliver laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Tommy gave Oliver a good-natured shove. "Oh, shut up. I thought you were supposed to help me look _good_ in front of girls."

"Not when it's one that you like enough to officially introduce me to. Now I finally have someone to tell embarrassing stories about you," Oliver replied, sending a smiling Laurel a playful wink.

"Some best friend you are," Tommy grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Oliver waved him off with a smile. "Well, I've got to get back to work. _Some_ of us actually have jobs to do," he continued, giving his friend a pointed look that was completely ignored. "But it was great to meet you, Miss Lance. Hopefully this idiot won't scare you off too soon."

"Call me Laurel, please. It was nice to meet you too. I've heard so many great things about you from Tommy."

"I can't imagine there were that many," Oliver replied lightheartedly. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys around."

With a wave and one last pat on his friend's back, Oliver turned and made his way down the hall to his office. He hadn't been entirely joking when he said he had work to do. Owning and operating a tavern was much more difficult and time-consuming than he had anticipated, even when the responsibilities were split between two people. Still, it was much better than filling in his father's shoes as head of Queen Consolidated, the shipping company his family owned. Both his and Tommy's parents had been disappointed in them when they decided to start a tavern together, claiming that it wasn't a 'respectable business,' but even without their financial or moral support they had done it, and the two couldn't be more happy or proud.

Shaking his head, Oliver returned from his reminiscing and looked down at the stock list he'd had one of the bartenders compile, trying to determine what they needed to order more of and what could wait until next week. He tried to focus on tavern business, but the new information he'd received earlier had his mind drifting to a different kind of business.

The anonymous feelers he'd put out a few weeks ago had finally turned up some useful information. His target had been spotted a few times on a stretch of land across the Starling Bay, always in the same general area, and he was planning on scouting the area that night, maybe even approaching the target if the opportunity presented itself. His list – his mission – was almost finished, and the mixed emotions swirling inside of him were driving him to distraction. Through it all, one thought remained constant in his mind:

_This is a very big day._

* * *

"This is a very big day, Digg. I'm gonna do it. I'm finally going to ask him," Felicity told her friend excitedly, putting away her paints and brushes.

"Felicity! Let down your hair!" rang out a voice from outside on the ground.

"It's time…" Felicity said, nervousness and worry creeping into her tone. Digg sat up straight on her shoulder and puffed out his chest, reminding her to be brave. "I know, I know," she laughed. "Now hide so he doesn't see you." The chameleon hopped onto the wall and hid in the shadow of a curtain, darkening his skin so he wouldn't be seen while watching how the conversation played out. He knew that Felicity was nervous about this, and for her sake he hoped that it all turned out well.

"Felicity! I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming, Father!" Felicity called out, running over to the large bay window and throwing open the shutters. With practiced movements, she reached up and looped her hair around a hook, then pushed the rest out the window. Long, thick golden tresses spilled over the sill and dangled towards the ground where a handsome man with dark hair and ice blue eyes waited. He made a loop to stand in with the ends of her hair and hung on while Felicity pulled him up the edge of the tower inch by inch.

When he reached the sill he let go of her hair and sat down before swinging around to step inside. "Oh, Felicity! How do you manage to do that every day without fail? It looks absolutely exhausting," he exclaimed, laying his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Oh," she replied with a shrug, "it's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" he sang, tapping her on the nose. At her slightly crestfallen look, he rolled his eyes and said, "Just kidding dear," as he walked over to the mirror and examined his reflection in it. A few more wrinkles had appeared around his eyes and mouth, and the stubble on his chin was taking on a distinctly silvery tint.

"Oh," Felicity replied, shaking off the slight sting of his comment. "So, Father, tomorrow –"

"Felicity," he interrupted. He pulled her over to the mirror and gestured at their reflections. "Look in the mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, smart, brave person who is going to do great and wonderful things." Felicity stood up a little straighter, smiling, as he described… "Oh, look, you're here too." _Oh. Himself._ "I'm just picking, sweetie. Stop taking everything so seriously," he said lightly in response to her downcast look as he made his way to the kitchen area and dropped his sack on the table.

Felicity bit her lip, refocusing on her goal, and said, "Okay. Father, tomorrow is –"

"Sweetheart, Daddy's feeling a bit run down at the moment. Won't you sing for me? Then we'll talk," he suggested, shedding his traveling cloak and taking on a tired air.

"Oh, okay. Sure," Felicity agreed. She pulled out his chair, dragged over a stool, and shoved a brush into his hand in rapid succession, eager to get past that part of their daily routine and ask him her question before she lost her nerve.

Startled, her father sat down and began brushing her hair, using his thumb to open a secret compartment inside the brush's handle. Felicity didn't see this, closing her eyes and singing her song in a fast, clipped rhythm.

"_Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine"_

Caught off guard by the rapid pace of the song, her father stuttered out a "Wait –" and ran the brush through the section of her now-glowing hair in his hands in short, hurried strokes. A rush of golden light flew up at him, refreshing him and making look younger, feeling more like a splash of cold water than the soothing warmth of a bath it usually was. Blinking, her set the brush down and began to chastise her. "Felicity, what on earth –"

Felicity flew to his side and grabbed his arm, cutting him off with a burst of excited, nervous energy. "So Father, earlier I was trying to hint at what tomorrow is and you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to go ahead and tell you: It's my birthday! Tada!" she added on weakly.

"No, no, it can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year," her father said, subtly brushing her hand off and getting comfortable in his chair.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays Father. They're kind of an annual thing," Felicity joked. When her father didn't laugh she sat back down on the stool and began seriously, "Father, I'm turning twenty one, what I want for this birthday – What I've really wanted for a lot of birthdays, though I've just been too nervous to ask you… Though I don't really see why I should be, 'cause you're my dad and it's not like you'll get mad at me and I shouldn't be so scared to ask for this now, should I? It's just that it's really important to me and I really want you to say yes and I'm scared that you won't and if you don't then it'll break my heart… Though not literally, I guess, since that's kind of impossible, right? But anyways –"

Her father, having stopped paying attention when her speech took a tangent, interrupted her with a frustrated, "Felicity, enough with the rambling. You know how I feel about the rambling. I mean, seriously, it's just _blah blah blah_… It's very boring and tiresome."

Felicity's face fell, but he didn't see because he absentmindedly patted her on the head and stood up, walking over to empty his sack. Felicity hung her head, her eyes searching out the comfort of her friend to counteract her pain and nerves. He smiled encouragingly and made a sort of shooing motion. _Do it._

Gathering up her courage, Felicity burst out, "I want to go see the floating lights!"

Her father paused mid-motion, turning his head slightly to glance at her. "…What?"

"Well, what I mean is, I was hoping you would _take_ me to see the floating lights," she elaborated, walking over to the fireplace and pulling back the curtains that concealed her most recent work of art.

Rich shades of green and brown formed trees and grass and bushes, while the sky was a deep hue of midnight blue. Tiny, beautiful lights of yellow and gold and rose filled the sky, twining up from the distant tree line and dancing in and out of each other. And, on the biggest tree top, a likeness of Felicity was painted, her golden hair shining in the light, gazing up in wonder at the spectacle before her.

"Oh, you mean the stars," her father said in the same tone one would use with a silly, naïve child, brushing her off.

Felicity shook her head. "No. You see, I've charted stars," she explained, using a strand of hair to pull open a small window set into the wall, illuminating the intricate network of stars and planets she had mapped out and painted across one portion of the ceiling, "and there always constant. These lights appear just once a year, every year – _only_ on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that somehow… they're meant… for _me_." Sighing, she gave her father an earnest look and pleaded, "_Please_, Father. I have to see them."

"You want to go out there?" he questioned incredulously, setting down the things in his hands. "Look at you, Felicity. You may think that you're grown up, but you're still so young. You aren't ready to go into the outside world. Soon, but not yet."

"I know, but –" she began to protest.

"Trust me, pet. Father knows best." Felicity sighed, resigning herself to the inevitable lecture that was coming. "There are countless horrors out there – ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, snakes, the plague –"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But –"

"That's why you must stay here. It's safe in this tower, and I can protect you here. But out there… It's a completely different story."

"But if _you_ take me to see the lights, then you'll still be able to protect me!" interjected Felicity.

"You know that I can't take the time off work to go gallivanting off on some silly adventure like that! What I do is much too important to be put aside for your childish whims."

"Then I'll go alone. Please, Father…" she begged.

"Fine. Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino. Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead. Me, I'm just your father; what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you," he said dramatically, collapsing into his chair. "Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it. Let me die alone here, be my guest."

"Father –" Felicity began exasperatedly.

"But when it's too late you'll see that I was right. Trust me, when it comes to this, Father knows best," he ended seriously, leveling his daughter with a stern look.

Felicity sighed. "Yes, Father."

Sighing, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more," Felicity replied with a slight smile.

"And I love you most." He tapped her nose playfully and added, "Don't forget it! You'll regret it… Father knows best!"

Without waiting for a response, he moved to the kitchen table to gather his sack, then stood expectantly by the window. Felicity reluctantly lowered him down to the ground with her hair, looking on enviously as he left her in the tower, all alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my flower!" he called out, waving over his shoulder as he walked away.

"And I'll be here," Felicity sighed, leaning her elbow on the sill and watching him walk away. "Like always."

* * *

Around midnight, when all of Starling was asleep, safe and sound in their beds, a shadow darted down an alley and stopped briefly to unlock a door, then slipped through the opening and disappeared from the view of the outside world, leaving no trace of its presence behind. Once safely inside, Oliver Queen lowered the hood of his cape that obscured his face and let out a deep sigh. A long, tiring night lay before him, and as anxious as he was to get started there was still a part of him – some sort of sixth sense that he had come to rely on during his stay on that godforsaken island – that warned him against suiting up and heading out.

Shaking his head, Oliver dismissed the thought of hanging up the hood and returning home. He finally had a good lead on his target's location, and there wouldn't be another opportunity to follow up on it for a while. Mirakuru was a dangerous, deadly substance, and while he was still at a loss about how it had made if off of the island, Oliver knew that the spread of it needed to be stopped as soon as possible.

With that in mind, Oliver made his way into the hideout he'd built, cleverly hidden beneath the tavern that he co-owned with Tommy, and headed for the training area. He ran through a quick set of sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups, then worked his way up and down the salmon ladder and pinned a few arrows into the targets lined up along the wall. Sufficiently warmed up, he shed the loose pants he worked out in and pulled on the green leather of his uniform. He left the jacket unzipped, the hood not covering his face, and stood before a long table covered with papers, running through his plans once more.

The surface of the table was covered with a detailed map of Starling and a few of the surrounding islands, and messy, haphazard stacks of documents lay on top – the results of years of research. In the middle of the clutter lay a small, leather-bound book. Oliver blew out a loaded breath and picked the book up, flipping through its worn pages. Lines of writing covered every page, but the spine immediately fell open to the one section that had been read and re-read the most. A list of names was inked in perfect, steady cursive – all the names of criminals that had attempted to infect Starling with evil, all somehow connected to the reappearance of Mirakuru, and all crossed out.

Except for one.

_Anthony Ivo._

* * *

Felicity was quiet as she pulled on her nightgown and extinguished the downstairs candles. Digg gave her a sympathetic look, cuddling up to her neck in an effort to comfort her. The conversation that she had looked forward to with both excitement and nervousness hadn't gone even remotely to plan. Instead of debating the issue rationally with her father, she had been abruptly shut down, leaving her not just a little disappointed and upset. The casually superior manner in which she had been brushed off stung, as did the blasé "jokes" that had been said in passing at her expense. She knew that she ought to be used to that kind of behavior from her father by now, but even with years of dealing with it the words still hurt her.

Making her way slowly up the stairs towards her bedroom, Felicity sighed and offered Digg a weak smile. "I'll try again tomorrow. Maybe he'll be more open to the idea after thinking about it for a bit," she suggested, hoping that what she said was true. Digg was doubtful, not sharing in his friend's unending optimism and ability to only see the good in people, but still gave her an encouraging smile and nodded in agreement.

With that thought in mind, Felicity laid down in her bed and closed her eyes, dreaming once again of finally seeing the magical floating lights in person.

* * *

"O – Oliver?" a surprised whisper sounded out from behind him.

Oliver whirled around in surprise, completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Tommy Merlyn, his best friend since birth and unbiological brother, stood in the center of his biggest secret, eyes wide and unbelieving.

_No, no, I'm not ready for this! Anytime but now, please!_ he thought desperately, searching his mind frantically for something – _anything_ – to say. "Tommy…"

"_You're_ him? _You're _the Arrow?" the brunette asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"I – I can explain –" Oliver began, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

Tommy shook his head slowly, backing up a step for every one that Oliver took towards him. "No… _No_… Please, Ollie, tell me it's not true. This is all a joke, right? A really elaborate prank. I know that island messed you up, but this – this can't be…"

"Tommy – I…" Oliver hung his head, staring down at the scuffed floor of his hideout in order to avoid the gaze of his friend. "I can't."

Tommy's stare grew hard and angry. "So it's true then? You really are him – the Arrow." At Oliver's nod, he let out a disgusted noise. "I can't believe it. My friend – my _best friend_ – runs around Starling at night shooting arrows into people. I thought we told each other everything, Ollie! I thought you trusted me!"

"I do, Tommy," Oliver protested, lifting his head. "I trust you, I promise –"

"What good is your word now? What good has it ever been?! You lied to me, deceived me, used _our_ tavern to hide a huge secret from me!"

"Tommy, please, I can explain!" Oliver pleaded, reaching out for his best friend.

Tommy stepped back and shook his head darkly. "No. You can explain it to me when you explain it to Lance."

"No, not the guards! Just – Just _listen_ to me –"

"Why should I listen to _you_?" Tommy spat.

"We're friends, Tommy; _best_ friends…"

"You aren't my friend, Oliver. You're a _murderer_."

And with that, Oliver's closest friend and biggest secret disappeared up the stairs and out the door.

**~TBC~**

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 2! I suppose I'm not being very subtle about who Felicity's "father"/ kidnapper is, seeing how easily you all guessed his identity in your reviews... But then again, secrecy wasn't really my intent when it came to him. As you can see, I decided to go the route of _not_ just copy-and-pasting the song lyrics in here, since I thought that would be a little tacky and mess up the flow of the story; instead, I tried to quote them when it made sense and capture the main idea of the sings within context as best I could. Please let me know what you think about it!

Also, meet the new, arrow-ified Pascal - Diggle! I've left Oliver alone on his mission, yes, but I think that this fits best with the story. I debated whether to have an actual "Pascal" and instead just give Felicity a tablet or have her talk to herself... But I love his character and couldn't make anything else fit. Some have asked about who is going to play Max, and all I can say for that is: You'll see. And as for a tablet (or any technology, really) - I've pretty much decided to just cut that aspect out. I know that's a big part of Felicity's character on the show, but there's also a lot more to her, and with the setting I've given the story technology just doesn't really belong.

And a big shout-out to all of those who reviewed, followed, or favorite this story and me! _**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_ You have no idea how much that means to me! The response to this story has been overwhelming, and I couldn't be more grateful to you all. Reading your comments and seeing that another person likes my writing makes my day. Please keep it up! I want to hear what you think - good o bad! As long as it's constructive, criticism is welcome! I want to improve my writing skills, and you guys can help me.

*Whew* That was quite a rant. I congratulate you if you made it through all of that.

Until next time,

**~ FromTheAshesXx**


End file.
